vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Souji Tendou
Summary In 1999, a meteor crashed to Earth with the planet reduced to a barren wasteland by the year 2006. What remains of humanity is under threat from both a diminished water supply and an Extra-terrestrial race of insectoid mimics called Worms. The organization ZECT acts to combat the Worm threat by giving operatives items called Zectors to fight the aliens as Kamen Riders. But one Zector came in possession of a clever and unpredictable wild card named Souji Tendou, who used the power of the Hyper Zector to minimize the meteor's extent of damage to effect only Tokyo's Shibuya district. He then gives his Zector to younger self, who becomes the new timeline's Kamen Rider Kabuto and fights the Worms and those in ZECT who perceive him a threat. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-A | Low 7-C | High 6-B Name: Kamen Rider Kabuto, Souji Tendo Origins: Kamen Rider Kabuto Gender: Male Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master at martial arts (Especially fighting with kicks), Clock Up/Hyper Clock Up (Boost his speed greatly) Attack Potency: likely Multi-City Block (Once shown to cut a car thrown at him in half with one karate chop.) | Small Town level (see calc)(see calc) | likely Small Country Level (able to push a meteor far larger than himself.) (see calc) (see calc) Speed: Average Human movement speed (11.2 m/s via official data) | Superhuman movement speed (17.2 m/s via official data), Massively Hypersonic+ via Clock Up (All Clock Up users can move at this speed) | Superhuman movement speed (23.8 m/s via official data), Sub-relativistic movement speed in Hyper Clock-Up. Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human | Likely Peak Human | Likely Class P(Moved an extremely large meteor back seven years in time. (see calc)) Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class TJ | Class PJ (see calc) Durability: likely Small Town+ level (Masked Mode has better defense) | Small Town level | likely Small Country Level (Survived the impact of two meteors and re-entry to Earth with minimal injury.) Stamina: High Intelligence: At least genius level, possibly low-level super-genius. Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range, extended range with Perfect Zector Standard Equipment: * Rider Belt: Kabuto's transformation belt * Kabuto Zecter: Kabuto's transformation device * Kabuto Kunai Gun: Kabuto's personal weapon, a firearm with a dagger mode. * Hyper Zecter: Kabuto's Hyper form transformation device * Perfect Zecter: A sword / gun weapon that is used by Kabuto Hyper Form. * TheBee Zecter: TheBee's transformation device, used to power the Perfect Zector in its sword mode's Hyper Sting attack or gun mode's Hyper Laser. * Drake Zecter: Drake's transformation device, used to power the Perfect Zector in its sword mode's Hyper Axe attack or gun mode's Hyper Shooting. * Sasword Zecter: Sasword's transformation device, used to power the Perfect Zector in its sword mode's Hyper Slash or gun mode's Hyper Wave. Powers and Abilities: * Rider Kick - ' Kabuto's trademark attack, using the Kabuto Zector to concentrate 1.342 kilotons of energy into a tachyon-powered kick. * '''Clock Up - ' An ability is primarily used by ZECT Riders while in Rider mode, Kabuto can keep up with Worms moving at Massively hypersonic+ speeds. * 'Hyper Clock Up - ' A stronger version of Clock Up. * 'Hyper Blade - ' By activating Kabuto Power, the Perfect Zecter is powered into a tachyon-charged blade gradient that unleashes a powerful slash attack. Can use all Zectors to power up into the '''Maximum Hyper Typhoon. * Hyper Cannon -''' By activating Kabuto Power, the Perfect Zecter can fire a beam of tachyon energy at an opponent. Can use all Zectors to power up into the '''Maximum Hyper Cyclone with recoil is so powerful that Kabuto needs to activate Hyper Clock Up to withstand it. Weaknesses: Very few. Key: Masked Mode | Rider Mode | Hyper Form Category:Kamen Rider Category:Armored Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Speedsters Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters